A Taste of Vanilla
by TurnUpTheBassAndTreble
Summary: "The taste of your lips.  The taste of you.  It's sweet, yet masculine. I'd pick that over anything any day."  Jagan Fluff.


**A Taste of Vanilla**

**A/N:**** I haven't written in a long time, so I hope that this is somewhat acceptable. I got this idea while drinking some Cherry Vanilla Pepsi. This is a one-shot with a bit of fluff and cuteness. Sorry it's so long. D:**

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately, I do not own Big Time Rush, Law and Order: SVU, or Pepsi. If I did, I'd be one rich woman.**

* * *

Logan had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book when he heard the front door open and shut. He casually glanced up to see who entered, and saw James come in, half-naked and slightly wet. _'Oh, that's right. He was at the pool.' _ Even as the thought left his mind, he found his eyes glued to James. He watched the water on James' chest drip lower and lower until the droplets disappeared underneath his swimming trunks. Quickly realizing his gaze was lingering on James' crotch, he shifted his gaze back to his book while a light blush dusted his cheeks.

He heard James walk past the couch into their shared room and close the door. Logan let out a soft sigh, shut his book, and laid his head on the back of the couch. _'Why oh why is James so… sinfully delicious?' _he thought while staring at the ceiling. He had thought about James in that way for quite a while, but since he knew James was straight, he hadn't voiced his thoughts. _'Even if he was bi or gay, why would he want me? I'm about as plain as they come.' _Logan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted James. God, he wanted him _so _badly. But, he knew he couldn't have him, which was the absolute worst feeling in the world. He already felt weird enough for developing an attraction to one of his band mates/best friends, but having James so close yet so far was absolute torture. His inner turmoil was interrupted when James came out of their room, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, and headed into the kitchen. _'Even when he's doing absolutely nothing he's still the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on.' _James rummaged around in the fridge for a while, pulled out a Cherry Vanilla Pepsi, and shut the door. He grabbed a straw off of the counter, and with his drink in hand, jumped over the back of the couch and plopped right next to Logan. Since Logan could no longer concentrate on his book, he set it on the coffee table, and turned on the television.

"Is there anything in particular you wanna watch?" Logan asked as his eyes darted over to James.

James tapped his chin in thought for a minute. "Oh yeah! You should see if Law and Order: SVU is on. It's one of my favorite shows." He nodded while popping open the can of Cherry Vanilla Pepsi and sticking the straw into the opening.

Logan flipped through a few channels until he found one that was playing re-runs of the show James loved.

"Awesome! This is one of my favorite episodes!" James exclaimed before taking a sip of his soda. "Y'see, in this one, Olivia and Elliot are investigating the case of a guy who said he was gang-raped by three women at a bachelorette party, and one of the women ends up dead in a suspected erotic asphyxiation accident."

Logan smiled at James' excited demeanor for the often morbid show. "Yeah, I actually think I've seen this one before. Or you've told me about it. Either way, it seems familiar."

James spared a glance at Logan and smiled while sipping his drink. "Sorry, Logie. If you want to watch something else, we can."

Logan blushed at James calling him by his nickname, and proceeded to shake his head.

"Nah, man. It's cool. I don't mind watching it."

James flashed him a brilliant smile before turning to look back at the T.V. Logan let out a small sigh before glancing down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. He didn't really feel one way or the other about the show, but if it made James happy, he'd watch it with him. He honestly just liked being close to James. Their arms were barely touching, and Logan's heartbeat sped up. _'Goodness. I'm feeling all fluttery over our arms almost touching? I need to get a hold of myself.' _He shook the thoughts of him grabbing James and molesting him out of his head, and turned his attention back to the T.V.

Logan peeked at James out of the corner of his eye sometime during the show. James was going in for a drink of his soda, but he missed the straw. Even though James has seen the episode, he obviously doesn't want to miss a second of it and instead of looking for the straw, he used his tongue to fish around for it and when he found it, he collected the straw into his mouth and took a drink. Logan's eyes widened slightly and a lump formed in his throat. That small action caused so many dirty thoughts to run through his mind. _'I wish that tongue was on me instead of that straw.' _Logan continued to look at James and before he knew it, the episode was over and James leaned back into the couch.

"Man. Even though I think I've seen every episode of this damn show, it keeps getting better and better." James then looked at Logan and Logan's eyes darted away from him.

"Yeah. It's a pretty good show", Logan said while fiddling with his thumbs.

James noticed that Logan seemed uncomfortable, so he put his free hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, Logie? You seem a little… off."

Logan flinched when James' hand came in contact with his shoulder, but quickly melted into the touch.

"Everything's alright."

"Are you sure?"

Logan glanced at James and saw concern in his eyes. He couldn't exactly tell James that he was the root of his "problems", but he couldn't lie to him either. James is one of his best friends, after all.

"Maybe. I dunno. I'm kind of conflicted."

James took his hand off of Logan's shoulder, and turned his body so he was facing him. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Logan looked over at James, and was comforted by his smile.

"Well, I have feelings for someone, but I don't think they feel the same way for me."

James' smile turned into a frown while he wondered who it was Logan had feelings for. James, along with the rest of Big Time Rush, knew that Logan liked both sexes, so that much wasn't a secret.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

Logan stayed silent while staring into his lap. His thoughts were running rampant and part of him wanted to confess his feelings, yet another bigger part of him told him to stay quiet about it. He just wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. James noticed that Logan wasn't talking, so he asked another question.

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

Logan looked up at James, and figured that answering his question wouldn't really be giving away too much. After all, James isn't the only boy at the Palm Woods.

"It's a guy."

Logan stared off into space while James processed the information. He felt a pang of jealousy knowing that Logan's attention was on some guy he didn't know. _'It should be on me,' _James thought grumpily.  
James defined himself as straight, but when it came to Logan, he wasn't so sure about that. Every time he saw him, he got butterflies. Whenever Logan smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back. When he saw him shirtless, dear lord he couldn't help but think of his hands running over Logan's chest.

"Whoever has your attention is one lucky guy." James murmured while scooting closer to Logan until their arms were touching completely. Both of them felt electricity course through their veins at the contact. Logan dared to lean into James' side and when he didn't move away, Logan smiled.

"Yeah, he is pretty special."

James saw the contented smile on Logan's face and frowned again. The thought that Logan might be talking about him raced across his mind, but he quickly squashed it, thinking it couldn't be possible. They were both deep in thought when James absentmindedly took a sip of his drink. Logan glanced up at him and saw the concentrated look on his face. Then his sight moved to the can of soda in his hand.

"Is that soda good? I saw it in the fridge and kind of wanted to try it, but I haven't gotten the chance to."

James looked down at Logan, then to the can of Cherry Vanilla Pepsi in his hand. A plan was forming in his mind and if he didn't go through with it quickly, he would chicken out.

"It is good. Do you want to try it?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Logan sat up expecting James to hand him the can of soda, but James took another sip, looked straight at Logan, grabbed his chin, and kissed him. Logan's eyes widened in shock and he let out a gasp. While Logan's lips were parted, James opened his mouth so the little bit of soda trickled into Logan's mouth. James pulled away from the kiss and looked at Logan.

"So… do you like it?"

Logan sat there, eyes still wide, and swallowed the soda in his mouth. He found that he did like it, but he enjoyed the taste of James even more.

"I like it. It's got a nice taste of vanilla. But do you know what I like even more?"

James lifted an eyebrow in questioning, and before he knew it, Logan's lips were on his, and they were kissing once more. James' eyes fluttered closed and he sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Logan. When they pulled away, Logan rested his forehead on James' and licked his lips.

"The taste of your lips. The taste of _you_. It's sweet, yet masculine. I'd pick that over anything any day."

James couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He felt absolutely amazing right now. James pulled away from Logan so he could take his hand and intertwine their fingers.

"So, this guy you have feelings for, you said he was special to you?"

Logan smiled at James' question, and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Indeed he is. I'm holding his hand right now and I've never felt happier in my entire life knowing that he feels the same way."

James was running his thumb over the smooth skin on Logan's hand when he looked into his eyes.

"He feels even luckier knowing that the guy of his dreams kissed him, let alone has feelings for him."

Logan looked into his eyes lovingly, and at that moment, he felt complete. He had everything he could want in life and more. While they were looking into each other's eyes, a devious smile formed on James' face. Before Logan could question it, James picked the soda can back up, and asked Logan one simple question.

"Would you like some more soda, Logie?"

Logan smiled and nodded while watching James bring the straw into his lips and take a drink. Logan started to close the gap between them and one final thought crossed his mind before their lips touched and he was in bliss once again.

'_I am still jealous of that damn straw.'_


End file.
